The Mission of 1,000 Miles: SaixNaru
by kabuxshika
Summary: the genin of the new group seven go on a long mission where sai works his ways on naruto


The Mission of 1,000 Miles

**The Mission of 1,000 Miles**

**A SaixNaruto Story**

A thousand miles with 

an ugly hag.

Then he'll take it in the ass.

Then you'll take it in the ass.

Sai watched Naruto and gave a sigh of longing. Why did he want that hag? He looked himself over and nodded. He had a much better better body and he didn't even try to put that in everyone's face. He also had inches where it would please Naruto, instead of blobs of useless fat hanging from his chest.

He shuddered and hugged his chest. That scared him. Having fat in a place that was impossible for girls to get rid of, how did girls deal with that? He forced his hands away from his nice, tightly budded nipples and allowed one to wander to his cock. All that wasted skin and extra fat that could have gone to giving girls something useful. Well, he supposed he should be thankful for that. It gave him a bit of an edge over the fluffy, puffy girls.

They were scary. It was no wonder they had useless things like boobs. They seemed to LIKE useless things, especially when they were pretty. He shook his head and sighed again. At least Naruto wold think logically when it was put yo him that way. He didn't waste anything in his day. He smiled. Not even these few minutes between lessons. He was out here trying to learn chakra control by himself.

True, that was one of the reasons he couldn't do anything right. He did it wrong when practicing with no one to correct him and learned bad habits. Sai smiled more, he would be useful there as well, when Naruto would accept him.He hopped down as Naruto stopped concentrating to tell him the good news. Team Seven had a mission.

Naruto flopped flat on his back and looked at Sai. "When?" He asked. Sai barely controlled a shiver. "Immediately. We're to pack what we will need now. We leave tonight." Naruto nodded, not wasting breath on words. Alone with Sai he could show his true self and he knew it, because he knew Sai knew he was not really an idiot and Sai would be offended if Naruto tried to act like that when thy were alone.

He got up and walked with Sai back to his home as Sai was already packed. First, Naruto packed his essentials and then he packed his ramen and the other things he would need to keep up his act for a long journey. "Is it just the Genin, or the whole team?" He asked glancing toward Sai, who was randomly flipping through one of Naruto's 'comics'. Of course, there were things slipped between the pages. He studied even while he pretended.

He supposed it meant he was just completely stupid, that he didn't understand when he was taught so he tried harder and harder all the while keeping his efforts a secret. Sasuke had gotten the wall to come down a bit and he had had a rival for a while who he could go all out with. He refused to let Sai take Sasuke's place in that. He wasn't really even pining after Sakura anymore, which was just one more pretense to keep up.

It was really too bad he didn't know Sai's true intentions. It was also really too bad Sai hadn't figured out that Naruto was so over Sakura. Oh, well. Soon enough the team was on their way. Just the Genin as it turned out, luckily for Sai. He ran near to Naruto without seeming to and hummed occasionally singing bits and pieces softly, too softly to make out words, which got Naruto amazingly curious.

He ended up going closer to Sai as they ran, and finally he made out a few words every now and again. "Thousand miles…..ugly hag…..then he'll…..you'll take it…mmhmhm." Naruto noticed how close he was and suddenly seemed to see Sakura. "Sakuraaa!" He went to run next to Sakura with the tune and those snatches of song stuck in his head.

The mission went quickly and Naruto couldn't stop watching Sai, eventually before they headed back hew got him alone. "What was that song you were humming on the way over here?" He asked. Sai blinked as if having not noticed he'd been humming. "Oh…" He smiled. "Are you sure you want to know?" Naruto was and Sai sang it to him. "A thousand miles with an ugly hag. Then he'll take it in the ass. Then you'll take it in the ass."

Naruto's eyes widened as everything clicked, all of it at once. "You like me?" He asked stupidly. Sai grinned. "Yes, I do. Do you like me?" Naruto had never thought of the other that way, but he realized that he did like him. He could be himself around Sai and talk about things he wasn't even supposed to care about. He smiled a little. "I guess I do." He replied, gently pressing Sai against a tree and kissing him, slowly, unsure of what he was doing.

Sai took control and pulled Naruto further in with a hand on the back of his head, he slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth and Naruto eagerly sucked on it as Sai removed the lower portion of their clothes. "Did you…Were you and Sasuke ever…intimate?" Naruto blushed furiously. "No, we were rivals, but never lovers, Sai."

Sai nodded and lay Naruto down on the little protection their clothes provided as he spread the blonde's legs and prepared him with his fingers. He slid one in easily enough and worked Nruto's muscle until he could work in a second. Naruto arched and wiggled, but made no sounds. Sai wanted to hear him. He leaned forward and took his cock into his mouth sucking and suddenly he could fit three fingers inside that ever widening hole and Naruto moaned.

Sai smiled around the other Genin's cock and sucked more as he finger fucked him. After a bit he slowly removed both fingers and mouth as he shifted, settling between Naruto's spread legs and kissing him again as he slid into him.

Naruto whined softly into the kiss and pressed back against Sai's hips until Sai starting rocking his hips as Naruto wanted. Sai rained sweet kisses all over Naruto's neck and shoulders, murmuring about how good the other felt as he started to fuck him harder and faster, wanting more even that that. He strained to go deeper into the blonde, making Naruto's sound rise in volume.

Naruto clenched around Sai loving every movement and locking his ankles behind Sai's back trying to draw him closer as he moaned out his pleasure. Sai reached between them and stroked Naruto in time to his thrusts and sucked on Naruto's neck as he drew closer. "Ah ah, S-sai. I'm close. I'm so close, Sai. Gods. You're amazing." He babbled, and Sai shoved deeper cumming at the same time that Naruto did, teeth digging into Naruto's neck

They lay like that, still together until they heard Sakura calling for them. "Sai, Naruto. Come on! We've got to head back. Ugh, I would expect this of Naruto, but I expected better from you, Saiiii!" They hurriedly cleaned up grinning at each other all the while and ran out to meet Sakura and head back. They ran together, flashing each other mischievous grins. There would be plenty of time for training, Sai assured himself and sex was good exercise. He smiled again. Yes, this relationship would be anything but useless.

Sakura shook her head wondering what they had done. And Sai! He was supposed to be a good influence on Naruto!


End file.
